


We may go our own ways, but we are never really apart

by pica



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka non riesce a spiegarselo, ma gli tremano le dita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We may go our own ways, but we are never really apart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt per il FFFest: drabble di 100 parole esatte

Haruka non riesce a spiegarselo, ma gli tremano le dita. Makoto dice che ha paura. “Di cosa?”, “Che si ripeta quello che è successo la prima volta che Rin è partito per l’Australia.” Haruka non è convinto, perché lui sa che quegli sbagli non li rifaranno. Però le dita gli tremano comunque.   
In aeroporto, nell’abbraccio di Rin sembra scorrere elettricità. Sorride come faceva alle elementari. Sente le sue paure scorrergli attraverso e capisce, almeno un po’, perché è così contento. Nonostante la distanza, non saranno mai più lontani.  
"Tifate per me, Haru, Makoto."  
Capisce perché trema. Eccolo, il loro futuro.


End file.
